powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Master Megazord
The Dragon Master Megazord is the second Megazord in Power Rangers Space Patrol. Overview Dragon Master Megazord 10*02*11 is the default combination of the Dragon Master Megazord. The finisher for this combination is the Meteor Break, where it shoots a concentrated energy blast through the Kuma Zord. History * to be added Voyager Zords The Voyager Zords are the personal zords of the β-Squad Rangers. Each Zord (except Ryu Dragon) can form either arm for the Megazord. Ryu Dragon The Ryu Dragon is Drago Violet's Voyager Zord. Forms the golden head, body, torso, and legs of the Dragon Master Megazord in all of its combinations. Originally when Drago Violet was in his incompete form, Ryu Dragon's head was without the golden helmet. When Ryu Dragon is fighting alone, its finisher is the Drago Break. Ryu Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Scorpio Zord The Scorpio Zord is Scorpion Orange's zord. The Scorpio Zord is able to burrow underground and uses its claws and stinger for melee combat. The stinger can also fire a powerful energy beam. Forms the left arm of the Dragon Master Megazord. Sasori Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Ursa Zord The Ursa Zord is BroBear Aqua's Voyager Zord, combined from the Bear & Cub Zords. Forms the right arm of the Dragon Master Megazord. Ooguma Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Bear Zord The Bear Zord is Koguma Skyblue's main Voyager Zord. Cub Zord The Cub Zord is BroBear Aqua's auxilary Voyager Zord. It is capable of detaching itself from the Bear Zord, acting as a projectile and produces powerful cutting attacks from its wheel. Additional Formations Dragon Master Megazord 10*07*09 Cosmo Dragonzord The Cosmo Dragonzord is the combination of Shishi Lion, Scorpio Zord, Lobo Zord, Ox Zord, Chamaeleon Zord, Dorado Zord, Ryu Dragon, and Ursa Zord. The finisher for the Cosmo Dragonzord is the All-Star Scramble Break where the eight Power Orbs build up energy and fire a powerful blast through the dragon's mouth on its chest. Dragon Master Megazord 10*02*08 Dragon Master Megazord 10*04*06 Notes * Due to the fact that the Dragon Master Megazord only has interchangeable arms, the number of possible combinations is 72. ** The Cosmo Dragon Megazord, on the other hand, has a staggering 60,480 possible arrangements. ** The overall design of the Cosmo Dragon Megazord bears a striking resemblance to the from , albeit with the Golden Helmet latched onto the Cosmo Megazord's chest where the Leo Zord was located instead of on the head as a helmet. * The Dragon Master Megazord is the second Sixth Ranger Robo that requires more than one pilot. The first was the , which was piloted by and . **But the Dragon Master Megazord has the record of being the first Sixth Ranger Megazord to have three pilots while the Mach Megazord had only two. *The Cosmo Dragon Megazord is the first Core Ranger Sixth Ranger Robo Combination to not have a new head since the Legendary Megazord: Dino Mode from Power Rangers High Seas. *Design wise, Ryu Dragon is similar to the from as both could theoretically make their Megazord without any Zords to form arms, though this would hinder them in battle. Category:Megazord Category:Power Rangers Space Patrol Category:Sixth Ranger Megazord Category:Zords (Space Patrol) Category:Three-Piece Megazords Category:Eight-Piece Megazords